finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Tablet
Tablet is the fourth ending theme for Final Frontier.It is sung by Ranka and Sheryl. It is also featured as the 8th track on Cosmic Cuune. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Nannimo iwazuni kiite kurerun da ne Arigatou tomodachi kizutsukete gomen ne Kanojo wa anata wo kokoro kara suki dayo Kizuite agete hoshii Datte tomodachi dakara Kono hoshi de deatte Isshoni fureta yume Dare yori mo chikaku ni ita Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku Tomadoi tamerai Dareka ga kizutsuku Tsurai koi wo shiteru koto Tsutsumi komu namida taburetto Arai nagasu namida taburetto English: Without saying anything, you listened to me Thank you, my friend; I'm sorry for hurting you. She truly loves you, from the bottom of her heart; I want you to notice her, Because we're friends We met on this planet, And touched the same dreams You were closer to me than anyone Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusion In a bitter love Where someone is sure to get hurt Wrapped in tears, a tablet Washing away the tears, a tablet Full Lyrics: Japanese: Nannimo iwazuni kiite kurerun da ne Arigatou tomodachi kizutsukete gomen ne Kanojo wa anata wo kokoro kara suki dayo Kizuite agete hoshii Datte tomodachi dakara Kono hoshi de deatte Isshoni fureta yume Dare yori mo chikaku ni ita Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku Tomadoi tamerai Dareka ga kizutsuku Tsurai koi wo shiteru koto Tsutsumi komu namida taburetto Kanojo wa anata wo itai hodo Suki dayo Kizuiteagete hoshii Onaji kimochi dakara Tatoeba ashita ga Kurayami dato shite mo Mamoritai hito ga iru Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku Tomadoi tamerai Dareka wo kizutsuke Shiawase ni naritaku nai to Tsuyoki na kuchibiru ni taburetto Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshi Kokoro wa mada kagayaiteru kana(I'm missing you) Kono hoshi de deatte Isshoni yureta hibi Subete wo ima ukeireru Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku Tomadoi tamerai Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku Tomadoi tamerai Ima anata no soba ni itte Mitsumetai kisushitai Aisuru hito soba ni ite Arigatou arigatou Taisetsu de taisetsu de kotoba ni dekinai Kimi to iu yuuki ni arigatou arigatou Taisetsu de taisetsu de kotoba ni dekinai Kimi to iu yuuki ni arigatou arigatou Dareka ga kizutsuku Tsurai koi wo shiteru koto Tsutsumikomu namida taburetto Arai nagasu namida taburetto English: Without saying anything, you listened to me Thank you, my friend; I'm sorry for hurting you. She truly loves you, from the bottom of her heart; I want you to notice her, Because we're friends We met on this planet, And touched the same dreams You were closer to me than anyone Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusion In a bitter love Where someone is sure to get hurt Wrapped in tears, a tablet She loves you, To the point of pain I want you to notice her Because we feel the same If tomorrow Were to be in darkness, There's someone I want to protect Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusion I don't want to become happy When someone is hurt To these strong-willed lips, a tablet Through repeated meetings and partings, Will my heart still shine?(I'm missing you) On this planet where we first met, And the days in which we swayed together I'll accept everything now Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusionn Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusion Now I move to your side I want to look at you, and kiss you Staying by the side of the person I love... Thank you,thank you I can't say these important, important words Thank you, thank you for the courage called 'You'... I can't say these important, important words Thank you,thank you for the courage called 'You'... In a bitter love Where someone is sure to get hurt Wrapped in tears, a tablet Washing away the tears, a tablet